


is this a bad time? (perfect date, not so perfect friends)

by princesselena



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fill, also parent Clexa with actual kid Raven, sad drunk!Raven, this is trash ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesselena/pseuds/princesselena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: "Drunk Raven crashes Clexa's date."</p>
            </blockquote>





	is this a bad time? (perfect date, not so perfect friends)

**Author's Note:**

> okay this is utter garbage and i'm sorry it's so long. my other prompts won't be as long i promise. (i also got lazy and i'm really really sorry for the week long wait) i also didn't check this so tell me mistakes and i'll edit them.

Having any spare time is a blessing nowadays.

Especially for Clarke and Lexa, who both have exceedingly filled schedules due to their responsibilities as leaders for their people.

Any time that Clarke was free of duty, Lexa was busy. Any time Lexa had a free day (which was almost never), Clarke was busy.

It was a never-ending cycle of responsibility.

So when Clarke enters their home, tired from endless hours of arguments over land and resources, she doesn’t notice (or expect) Lexa sitting on their bed.

“What, no ‘hi’?” 

Startled, Clarke spins around, holding her boots out in front of her to use as a weapon.

When she saw that it was only Lexa, she relaxes and throws her boots on the floor before jumping on the furs.

Clarke lands face-down in an ungraceful heap, taking in a deep breath before she raises her head to peer at Lexa through her eyelashes.

The brunette grins and maneuvers Clarke’s head to her lap, using her hands to comb through her hair in a soothing manner.

Clarke sighs in content. “Why are you home so early?”

“I convinced Indra to let me have a day off,” Lexa answers, her tone light and mischievous.

Clarke smirks into Lexa’s thigh and says, “I’m not even looking at you, but I know that you did something that you’re not supposed to and I don’t know if I actually want to know what it is that you did.”

The blonde rolls on her back as Lexa’s hands pull away from her hair.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” The Commander says slowly, moving her hands to rest on the blonde’s stomach.

Clarke purses her lips and shoots Lexa a dry look - one that means “i know you know what i’m talking about, you terrible liar”.

Lexa bites down hard on her lip to keep a smile from spreading on her face and keeps her expression blank, “Seriously.”

Clarke narrows her eyes.

“I promise.” Lexa tilts her head to the side innocently and raises her eyebrows for added effect as she gazes at the blonde in her lap.

Clarke frowns, refusing to give in. 

Lexa, now with a challenging gleam in her eye, tilts her head just a tiny bit further and slightly juts her bottom lip out.

The blonde scrunches up her nose as her resilience wavers. “That’s cheating. You know that’s my weakness.” She remarks stubbornly, reaching up to pull at Lexa’s hair.

The other girl merely shrugs and starts drumming her fingers on Clarke’s stomach.

“But really, why are you taking a day off?”

“Maybe I wanted to spend time with my girlfriend?”

“Only a maybe?”

“Maybe it’s a maybe,” Lexa grins.

Clarke huffs, “You’re impossible.”

The brunette moves backwards on the bed to rest her back against the wall as Clarke sits up next to her.

Lexa let’s a soft smile inch it’s way onto her face as she says, “Maybe I also wanted to take my girlfriend out for a date.”

“Maybe your girlfriend will say yes,” Clarke teases, resting her head on Lexa’s shoulder.

Lexa hums in response and kisses the top of Clarke’s head affectionately, hiding a smile behind her hair.

(They fall asleep like that, but Clarke and Lexa wake up with regret, as sleeping against the wall had rewarded them with stiff backs.)

“Where are we going?” Clarke asks curiously as she steers her horse past the city walls, trailing after Lexa.

“Somewhere,” Lexa replies, her breath condensing in the early morning air.

“Very funny. I’m just dying of laughter over here,” The blonde remarks dryly.

Lexa smirks and simply guides her horse, Yawan, off the path and into the woods.

(Their conversation continues like this for hours - Clarke asking questions and Lexa either answering vaguely or with a “you’ll see”)

Just when Clarke’s either about to commit homicide or go crazy (maybe both), they stop and Lexa slides off of Yawan gracefully, patting his side as he trots off to find a good grazing spot.

Clarke does the same and follows Lexa through the dense foliage of the woods as they cut through the trees.

“We’re almost there,” The Commander throws over her shoulder, holding up a branch so that Clarke could pass.

The blonde was just about to ask where exactly there was, but the faint sound of a rushing waterfall reached her ears and she grinned.

She kept quiet about the new revelation, following Lexa through the trees obediently as they neared their destination.

When Lexa pulled back the last branch to reveal a huge glistening waterfall, Clarke’s mouth fell open in awe as she moved to the water’s edge.

The pool glittered in the afternoon light, the sun reflecting off it’s surface. Water fell from a ledge that was at least twenty feet above them, cascading down the rocky wall and filling up the pool before calmly heading down a small river to continue on.

Clarke shucked off her boots and dipped part of her foot in. 

The water was warmed from the sun and so clear that the blonde could see the deepest point of the pool, at least six feet deep.

She turns back to Lexa, grin wide and eyes shining.

The brunette was staring at her, holding a blanket and basket loosely in her hands as a small, soft smile graced her lips.

In three big strides, Clarke grabs Lexa and slams their lips together.

In surprise, Lexa drops her things. After a few moments, her hands drift to Clarke’s hips and she squeezes her hipbones. Clarke grins and nips at Lexa’s lower lip.

The kiss is fast-paced and strong, the two pushing and pulling for dominance before it slowly turns soft.

Clarke pulls away first, to catch her breath.

She slowly opens her eyes and leans her forehead against Lexa’s, murmuring, “I love you.”

Lexa’s eyes slowly flutter open, full of adoration as she whispers back, “I love you too.”

Clarke smiles and she kisses the tip of Lexa’s nose before taking her hand and pulling her to the water.

They splash in, only shedding their clothes after they had gotten them fully soaked. 

As the sun drops down, Clarke and Lexa flop onto the shore, shivering from the cold.

Their clothes are fully dry now, and Lexa tosses them into the basket in favor of a thick, woolen blanket. 

She and Clarke huddle together, as they slowly dry, legs dangling into the clear blue water.

The silence around them is comfortable, and Clarke lays her head on Lexa’s shoulder as they listen to the sounds of rushing water and various animals around them.

Just when Lexa is about to suggest that they bring out the basket, a loud thump, followed by a “fucking tree like goddamn move outta my way” makes them jump and Lexa hurries over to the basket to pull out her dagger and Clarke’s gun.

She throws the gun behind her, hoping that the blonde could catch it, before reaching back in the basket and taking out their clothes, dressing quickly and handing Clarke’s clothes to her as she moves next to her. 

By the time they’re done (which is only 28 seconds - a new record for them), the rustling has become louder, and by default, closer, so Lexa and Clarke turn to the direction the noises are coming from, holding their weapons and falling into a defensive stance.

“Who’s there?” Lexa calls out, her eyes scanning the trees.

The person stops for a moment before continuing on, not answering the question.

Lexa frowns and is about to call out again before a figure trips out of the wood, falling on their face.

It’s silent for a moment before the person starts laughing, rolling over to their back and clutching their stomach.

Lexa has half a mind to march over there and demand answers, but Clarke’s hand on her arm keeps her back.

“Raven?” Clarke asks, frowning and slowly walking over to where the girl was laying on the floor, her laughter fading away as she registered that Clarke was walking to her.

“Claaarke,” Raven giggles, slurring slightly and attempting to stand up.

The blonde rushes forward as the mechanic lurches forward, tilting on her brace.

“I’m ‘kay,” Raven grins, leaning on Clarke for support.

When Clarke’s sure that Raven can stand on her own, she backs off - only for the brunette to fall on her face again.

As Clarke hurries to help her off the floor, she’s sure that she hears Lexa chuckle in amusement somewhere behind her and she whips her head back to send her a withering glare.

Lexa quickly brings a hand to her mouth and pretends to cough, averting her eyes to escape Clarke’s fiery gaze.

The blonde shakes her head and smiles before turning back to Raven, who decided that it was a better choice to simply sit on the floor.

As soon as Clarke crouches down, Raven lifts her hands to grip on to the sides of Clarke’s face, claiming, “I’m drunk.”

“I know,” Clarke laughs, scrunching her nose as the smell of alcohol reaches her.

The mechanic takes in a deep breath and holds it in for a few seconds before nodding and letting go of Clarke, finding a nearby flower more interesting.

The blonde stands and walks back to Lexa, who’s watching Raven with curious eyes.

“Is she okay?” The Commander inquires, turning to store her knife back in the basket.

Clarke shrugs. “She’s drunk off her ass.”

Lexa takes that as an answer and faces Clarke, gesturing to Raven with her hand. “What do we do?” 

The blonde pauses to think before sighing, “I guess we have to take her back home.”

Lexa nods and stoops to pick up the basket as Clarke moves to help Raven.

When the blonde finally finds a comfortable position that supports Raven’s weight, they set off into the forest.

The Commander leads the two through the woods, holding back branches from hitting them and cutting down bushes to clear the path.

They are silent while Raven makes jokes and pick-up lines and tells them about her life (she said that “friendship was magic” and Clarke kind of knows that the line was a reference to some kids book or something).

The silence is only broken when they retrieve and hop on their horses. Clarke sighs and asks, “How did you get out here anyway?”

Raven, currently draped across the horse on her stomach, tilted her head up lazily and smiled.

“I followed you.”

She stretched up her arm and booped Clarke on her nose, murming out a “boop” as she did.

Clarke bats Raven’s hand away. “Why did you follow us?”

“I was lonely,” Raven sniffs, looking up with wide, watery eyes. “O was with Lincoln, Bell was with Echo, Abby was busy, I couldn’t find Monty, Jas or Murphy and Harper was drinking with Miller and -”

Raven hung her head and started sobbing into the horse’s side, arms hanging limp.

Lexa, only a couple of feet away, stopped her horse and turned to Clarke, confusion etched across her face.

Clarke pursed her lips and simply got off her horse, facing Raven and helping her get off too.

As soon as Raven is properly off Clarke’s horse, Gienni, she wraps her arms around the blonde, sobbing into her neck uncontrollably.

Clarke hugs her back tightly and looks to Lexa, already off Yawan and holding his reins.

When they lock gazes, the blonde nods and the Commander awkwardly makes her way over to the hugging pair and pats Raven on the back.

Suddenly, the mechanic spins around and attaches on to Lexa like a koala, hugging her fiercely.

Lexa makes a surprised noise at the back of her throat and stumbles back a few steps before steadying herself.

She looks at Clarke with a helpless look on her face. 

“What do I do?” She mouths frantically, stiff as Raven claws at her back and grips her jacket.

Clarke smirks and doesn’t respond, letting her handle this on her own.

Lexa sighs and hesitantly brings her hands up to rub circles into Raven’s back, hoping to calm her.

Raven only hugs her tighter.

After seeing that rubbing the girl’s back wasn’t helping, Lexa awkwardly lifts her arms and encases the mechanic in a gentle hold, closing her eyes and whispering soothing Trigedasleng words to her.

They stay in that position for more than a couple of minutes until Raven’s sobs taper off into faint hiccups, echoing through the forest. 

Clarke looks to the sky and notes that the sun was beginning to set. “We should go soon,” She murmurs.

Lexa nods and tries to peel Raven off of her, to no avail. The mechanic only makes a sound of protest and re-tightens her hold on Lexa.

The blonde grins and shakes her head, patting Raven’s shoulder before mounting Gienni.

The Commander sighs and picks up Raven like a child, carefully guiding Yawan close to a log so that she could get on his back easier.

Lexa leads the way out of the woods again, but this time slower.

Clarke grins and she notices that each time they encounter a bump in the path, Lexa slows to a snail’s pace, to minimize the amount of jostling that Raven would receive.

(Clarke also tried to hold in an “aww” at the sight of Lexa looking at Raven after a particularly big dip in the road, checking to see if she had awoken.) 

They make it back to the city just as the day drips into night, the trip having taken an extra hour longer than it should’ve due to Raven.

Clarke and Lexa leave their horses at the stables and then they walk off to Raven’s tent, the girl still hugging Lexa tightly.

It takes Lexa fifteen minutes to pry Raven’s arms from her neck, and another fifteen for her and Clarke to change the mechanic and tuck her in her bed.

By the time they’re done, Raven is half-awake and asking them to stay, reaching out with searching hands.

Clarke and Lexa look at each other before sitting down on either side of Raven and holding her hand, waiting until she falls asleep.

(They never leave the tent - Clarke and Lexa fell asleep before Raven did and the three awoke to lots of cuddling and Raven exclaiming, “Holy shit! Did we have a threesome?”)

(It takes months for Lexa and Clarke to stop teasing her about “The Drunk Date Crasher”. Clarke also had decided that it was a good idea to tell Octavia, who told everyone and now brings it up every four seconds.)

(When Lexa and Clarke go on another date - this time at their own home, and Raven shows up with alcohol, they only scream and slam the door in her face. Raven laughs like a maniac.)

**Author's Note:**

> follow me at flowerprincesslexa.tumblr.com


End file.
